Morte
"Morte. Just a simple wanderer looking to help. Favorite hobbies include: murder, arson, and jaywalking... That was a joke, by the way." Profile Morte, true name Niall, is a recruitable character in Fire Emblem Unity. He is the older brother of Nausicaa and a former member of the Grimleal. From his time as part of the cult, he has obtained numerous scars as well as the Mark of Grima branded onto the skin of his back, though he tries to cover it up. As a Pirate, Morte can traverse water tiles and wields his personal axe, Pugi. He also has some talent in magic, being able to commune with elemental spirits. During his time as a member of the Grimleal, he found that the spirits refused to communicate with him, only responding to him once he spent years trying to atone for his mistakes. Personality Stoic and calm, Morte is nearly always expressionless, rarely ever revealing his hidden emotions and thoughts. However, inside is a man agonised by his past foolishness and the atrocities he committed. He cares little for his own health, believing he should devote his entire life to making up for his crimes. He absolutely detests Ambrosius and the Grimleal, and wants to destroy them as well as end the life of his sister. Having gained a strangely morbid sense of humour, partially in order to cope, but also just because he has strange ideas of humour, he always says his jokes in a completely deadpan voice. Not a fan of alcohol anymore - his favourite drink above all is water. He also absolutely adores boats and everything to do with them. In the past, he was a lot different. Aggressive, zealous, and cruel, he terrorised the sea and coast with a playful smile. When captured by the Arcadia Faithful, he grumpily planned to return to the Grimleal once his "rehabilitation" was done, but encountering his sister caused a drastic change in his personality. He fell silent at her wicked smile and twisted words, and right then chose to stay with the church. While he acts casual and keeps his relation to the Grimleal and his sister a secret, after he left the Grimleal he became someone hellbent on "revenge". Not just against the Grimleal for all their crimes, but mainly against his past self for being so delusional and causing suffering to the person he cared about the most. To him his life feels hollow, because the crushing guilt he feels eats away at him. Morte has been in a lot of relationships, not because he is a playboy, but because of his tendency to help people, unintentional flirting, better appearance than most pirates, and inability to turn them down. Some of them were toxic, but he made himself accept it because he has done terrible things, so he believes he has no right to complain. If he can at least make someone happy, that's the least he can do. And for that addicting feeling of instant love -- even if just for a moment, he can almost believe that someone cares for him. He picked up his rather flirtatious habits because people liked it more when he showed open affection. But as a result of his stoicness, idiosyncratic attitude, and tendency to get into dangerous situations, they always leave. Past Originally a brash, young boy from a village by the sea. Niall and Nausicaa were born with unusual talent in magic but their mother, whose mental health had deteriorated after their father left her, struggled in raising them. When their mother attempted to drown the twins, they killed her by accident out of self-defence. Hearing that their father had gone to Valm, the twins fled by ship there. However, they found themselves with no one to aid them and only the clothes upon their backs when they arrived. Finding out their father was a leading figure in the criminal underworld, they stayed with him for a short time before running away from their father at around 14 after he attempted to groom them into suitable heirs. In a ploy to recruit new members, the Grimleal approached the pair. Niall's sister did not realise the goals of the Grimleal until too late, while Niall himself was gradually indoctrinated. Because of his sailing experience, he became a Grimleal pirate captain and terrorised the seas. When his sister tried to get him to reluctantly help some prisoners escape the cult, he was accused of treason and and forced to flee. His sister was captured in the process, but he managed to fulfill her wishes and find a safe place for the prisoners. After that, the Arcadia Faithful located and took him captive. While initially he was planning to escape and return to the Grimleal when possible, at some point he encountered his sister and was shocked by what had happened to her; her bright voice turned despairing and her eyes full of madness. Present After deciding to change his ways, Morte was to work for the Arcadia Faithful, basically community service as punishment. He rose to the position of inquisitor, investigating and punishing crimes against the church's beliefs and uses of its name to commit atrocities. Hearing of the Liberation through his excellent rumour network, he went off on his own to see what the group is like and if they could aid in defeating the Grimleal. Supports Morte/Supports A Supports: * Triton (A+) * Zephyr (A+) * Nathaniel (A+) * Roald (A+) * Gwin (A+) * Beil (A+) * Salem (A+) * Willow (A+) S Supports: * Valerie * Vanea * Katse * Francesca * Aurora * Lynette In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Class Sets Recruitment Starting Items: * Pugi * Steel Axe * Elixir Weapon Levels: * Axe - C Quotes :Morte/Quotes Personal Skill Spirit Whisperer - When outdoors, recover 10% of HP at start of turn and increase stats by 1 for one turn. Roster Entry A serious pirate with a morbid sense of humour and the ability to communicate with elemental spirits. Committed terrible crimes in the past and though he refuses to talk about them, is obsessed with spending the rest of his life atoning. The best at remaining stoic in any situation. Born on December 16th. Possible Endings Trivia * Morte shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening and Ryoma, Azama, and Shigure from Fire Emblem Fates. * His preferred weapon, Pugi, originates from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Interestingly, he hails from Thracia and shares some design elements with Orsin, the original user of Pugi, and Tanya from the same game. * His red coat has been his one and only coat for his entire life, though it has been given some modifications over time. Gallery KidNausicaaNiall.png|Niall and Nausicaa as children Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:Liberation